


VALENTINE

by lizzybennettdarcy



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybennettdarcy/pseuds/lizzybennettdarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluffy oneshot for V-day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VALENTINE

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on writing today but I received a request from MsAmyRobertson asking for a fluffy one-shot about Puck and Rachel being married. So I whipped this one out in the last few minutes. I hope it doesn't disappoint. Enjoy!

Noah Puckerman trudged up the steps and opened the front door of his home. The unique sounds that accompanied living in New York were cut off as the door closed behind him. He revelled in the soft song that filtered through the halls of his home, greeting him and taking all weariness from a hard day with it. He left his shoes in the front closet and followed the music that his beautiful wife was creating deep within their home. His  _wife. His_ wife.  _Their home._ He swore to God that he'd never get used to the sound of it. She was finally his. And let's be honest here, he'd been hers since he'd first kissed her back in high school.

He rounded the corner and a smile crossed his lips as he watched his wife sway dreamily on the spot with closed eyes. She was wearing her dance clothes and she looked as beautiful now as she had in white on their wedding day and in red on the night he proposed. She looked beautiful when she had a cold and with a broken nose; he doubted there would ever be a moment when she didn't take his damn breath away. He shoved his hands in his pocket as he watched her dance and listened to her sing. She'd set out to do everything she'd wanted and yet she always wanted more, she wanted to achieve more. The only aspect of her life that she'd ever been fully satisfied was with him. It amazed him every damn day that not only did she love him but she loved him more than Broadway, more than the applause and awards and encores. He'd been there for every single opening night and every Tony acceptance speech (so far) but she'd never been happier than the day he'd proposed and then again on the day they said "I do". The love she had for him was only matched by the love he had for her. There was nothing he wouldn't do, nothing he wouldn't sacrifice to make her happy. Words couldn't describe how he felt about her or her about him, so naturally they'd let music speak when they could not. He'd written three whole albums that barely scratched the surface of everything she'd ever made him feel.

"Noah!" Her voice was breathless and he was pulled out of his thoughts as her body collided with his. His arms wrapped around her hips as her legs wrapped around his waist. Their lips met and they thoroughly greeted each other. If this was what would be waiting for him every day, he couldn't wait for the rest of the forever he'd signed up for.

Their kisses eventually slowed down and he placed her back on her feet. His fingers tangled with hers and he followed as she led him to the kitchen. On the way she babbled about her day, her practice, the weather and more topics than any other person could cover in such a short amount of time. Some things had changed since they'd been teenagers but that certainly hadn't.

But these days when he answered "Totally interesting", he really meant it. There wasn't a thing about his wife that didn't fascinate him. It had taken them a long time to get to this place and he wouldn't trade a thing.

"I love you, Noah." She sighed as he pulled her against his chest.

His hand cupped her face softly and her eyes raised to meet his. He stared intently into those beautiful brown eyes until he thought his chest might burst with happiness. "You're everything, Babe." He kissed her forehead and her eyes closed contentedly. "Happy Valentine's Day, Rach."

Her eyes were bright and her smile blinding as they silently celebrated their first V-day together as Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman.

 


End file.
